


Tea House

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan reflects upon himself and the tea ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea House

**Author's Note:**

> For Highlander100. Challenge 131-Makeover

Duncan watched as a small dust mote from the incense swirled in the air, visible only because the sun was setting outside and shining light through the translucent _washi_ windows. The speck seemed to dip and rise to the rhythm of the host's whisking. Swish, swish, swish and the speck clung to the hanging scroll in the alcove. Harmony, the calligraphy of the scroll reminded him, and tranquility.

Duncan contemplated that for a moment. How different he was now--so distant from his first, uncomfortable, disastrous tea ceremony.

He quieted his thoughts and simply listened to the sounds of tea.


End file.
